


Круче, чем Ван Дамм || Cooler then Van Damme

by Pheeby



Series: Island fanvideo [2]
Category: Island (Остров - Russian TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Desert Island, English, F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, Islands, Older Man/Younger Woman, Необитаемый остров, Остров, Русский | Russian, Юмор
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Music video on Russian TV Series "Island | Остров" (2016 - ...)English subtitles are included (sorry for any mistakes).





	Круче, чем Ван Дамм || Cooler then Van Damme

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Остров (2016 — ...)  
> Music: Потап и Настя Каменских — Не пара


End file.
